Twimprint
by Tamani
Summary: Two twin girls meet Quil and Embry at the toy store. Embry imprints on one, the other is left alone while her twin becomes best friends with another. AJ dives into school work and becomes extremely smart and comes back to La Push when life gets out of hand for her twin. There she meets Paul and is imprinted on by him, but what if she is from the tribe legends as well?
1. What happens when you buy Barbies

Chapter 1Chapter 1 – Twimprint – this is why we buy Barbies

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ. Few changes: Everyone is imprinted except Paul, he did not imprint on Rachel, and Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee, but on a girl from Makah named Julie. Both AJ and Sarah are 6

Annie POV

Sarah and Annie were shopping with their parents looking for a birthday present for their friend Susie. They were twin sisters and did everything together. They act alike, talk alike, and even look alike, almost identical. They both have long black hair but Annie's hair reaches to her waist while Sarah's is at her shoulder blades. They have the same button noses, pointed ears, and knobby knees. The only thing that could tell them apart was their eyes. Sarah has milky brown eyes with pieces of green while Annie has bright blue eyes with flecks of green and violet in them. They are both full Quileute, and have lived on the La Push reservation their whole life.

Annie, or AJ as she likes to be called, is a little different from her twin. She is younger by two minutes, something that Sarah constantly rubs in her face. She is also much smarter than the average six-year-old is. She took placement and IQ tests and is one of the smartest six-year-olds out there. Currently she is in high school finishing her senior year. She, for obvious reasons, is homeschooled. She is jealous that Sarah gets to go to school and make friends while the only friend she really had was Sarah and her teacher. She knows that Sarah thinks that she is homeschooled because she is not as smart as Sarah is. She is just fine letting Sarah think that, if she knew that she was smarter her teasing would get even worse. She is also much more observant than her twin. AJ knows that Sarah is tired of sharing friends with her, and if she did not get any of her own friends to introduce with Sarah, it was only a matter of time until Sarah left her twin.

Embry POV

"Do we even know what to get Claire?"

"A Barbie; what else would I six year old want?" Quil responds while he slaps Embry upside the head. We walk on over to the Barbie aisle, intent on just getting in and out of this entire girl section. Claire is turning six next weekend and Quil just _has_ to get Claire the perfect birthday present. _Because whatever Claire wants, Claire gets, _the inner voice in my head says, and that perfect present is the 2012 I-love-doggies-Barbie edition. They just started coming out this week and Quil is set on getting his Claire-bear one. Quil reaches the Barbie section and is frantically scanning over all the shelves, looking for the Barbie; it would be pretty hilarious if I wasn't with him.

"No...no, no, no, no...NO!" Quil has officially lost it. "EMBRY THEY ARE SOLD OUT. What am I supposed to get now? She'll hate me if I don't get her this." Yup. He's nuts. I walk over to the shelf and scan the empty spot where the Barbie is supposed to be.

"Yup, you're right. It's empty." Quil does not look amused and just as he is about to slap me he sees a sales associate and calls her over.

"Excuse me; do you have the I-love-doggies Barbie edition?" He says frantically, the girl just looks over to the empty shelf and back to Quil clearly not amused.

"I'm sorry, if they are not on the shelf than there are no more left, we do however have a shipment coming in two weeks...?" She says trailing off in a question. At this point Quil looks like someone killed his puppy.

"Thanks but her party is next week." She just shrugs and walks away. As I turn around about to leave Quil grabs my arm and gestures over to two girls down the aisle, both holding the Barbie Quil needs in-between them.

"Quil, don't even think about trying to get that Barbie from those girls. We are _not_ sinking that low." Quil just nods his head, and starts dragging me down towards them.

"Excuse me?" Quil says as he approaches them. The two girls turn around, one with bright blue eyes, waist length hair looks, and raises her eyebrows questioningly while the other just full out gapes at us. Her hair only goes to her shoulder blades and her eyes are milky brown with a bit of green. As she makes eye contact with me, I freeze. I am 100% sure my face looks exactly like hers right now. Quil too into the mission of getting Claire's birthday present bends down to their level to talk to my imprint and the girls who I can only assume is her sister. My imprint is holding the Barbie and as Quil tries to get her attention, he realizes that she's staring right at me. He turns and looks, takes in the look on my face and smirks, thinking that he is getting that Barbie now that I will probably be able to get the doll from her easily enough. Her twin clears her throat and everyone snaps their heads to look at her,

"Yes?" She says in a voice that seems older but innocent at the same time

"Right, I'm Quil and this is Embry," Quil says, gesturing to us at the right time, "and we were wondering if we could have that Barbie doll over there. It's my sister's birthday in a week and the store won't get any more until after and she _really _wants it and I promised her I would get it..." he pauses to take a deep breath, "so I was wondering if I could have it, I guess." Just looking over at the two girls I could guarantee it will be a no, my imprint looks livid, and her sister just has a blank face on.

"Why would I let you have _Susie's_ Barbie? She's been asking for one since we saw them in the catalogue! I've saved up all my money for a whole month to buy her this for _her_ birthday so she could play with mine. No way am I giving it to you!" She practically screeches in Quil's face. Seems my imprint is the complete opposite of me, opinionated youngster. If Quil's puppy was killed before, it was just burnt like a bloodsucker and never coming back. Her sister mumbles and gives my imprint a look before walking off into the store. Quil gives me a desperate look and pleads with his eyes to help him. I sigh and start,

"What's your name?"

"Sarah." She answers after a moment of hesitation.

"That's a really nice name. Sarah, do you live here on the reservation?" I prompted, she looks around for what I would guess is her sister before answering,

"Yes, we live here over on Blackacres Boulevard. Mommy teaches at the big kid school, they have to call her Mrs. Clearwater there. You look kinda like my cousin Seth. He's really tall too. Do you know him?" She says, getting more enthusiastic as she continues. Mrs. Clearwater I think I've seen her around the school, she teaches art so Jake would know her, so would most of the other imprints too.

"Yeah we know Seth, we also know Leah too." She makes a face at Leah's name

"I don't like Leah; she's always slamming doors after Sammy left. Then she was really mean to me. She likes AJ though, but then everyone likes my dumb sister. I think they feel sorry for her; she's not as smart as me. She didn't get to skip a grade like me. She has to be homeschooled." Quil nodded his head while she was talking about Leah, completely agreeing while I was busy beaming at Sarah when she said she skipped a grade, she seems to be much smarter than her sister, AJ. "But don't think that just because I like Seth that I'm going to give you this Barbie." She narrows her eyes over to Quil. Just as he is about to respond, Mrs. Clearwater comes around the corner with her husband. You can see the resemblance between them and their daughter is astounding they look like a model family.

"Sarah, we got to go sweetie, let's go buy that present for Susie and find AJ and leave." Mrs. Clearwater said to Sarah before looking up to us. "Quil, Embry, nice to see you two outside of school and out of trouble."

"Hey Mrs. Clearwater and yeah, good to be out of trouble too." I said before Quil could jump in and ask about the Barbie. "We better let you go now, don't want to keep the checkout waiting." Mrs. Clearwater laughed and took Sarah's hand and walked away. My chest started to hurt right away. _Must be the imprint._ Quil looks devastated and I must look equally as bad, if not worse. One of the twins enters my view and I think that Sarah has come back but it is only her sister, AJ. I turn to Quil and clap him on the back. "C'mon man, maybe there's another present Claire wants." Quil just shakes his head but follows me down the aisle anyway. It isn't until I hear footsteps pick up and a hand tugs on my shorts that Quil and I turn around, towering over a small AJ. Instead of looking frightened like most people would she just keeps a blank face. How this kid is related to either Sarah, bubbly and excitable, Leah, angry and bitter, or Mrs. Clearwater, all smiles, I'll never know.

"Yeah?" Quil says sounding heartbroken in that one word. I silently offer him a pat on the back, supporting him.

"Here." She reaches behind her and pulls out the exact Barbie Quil needs. He looks into her eyes, making sure that she will give it to him, and when she nods her head he grabs both it and her and hugs them fiercely. Scared for AJ's safety I take her out of his arms and put her on the ground.

"Thank you SO much, you have no idea how much this means to me and..." As Quil blabbers on she raises her hand and he immediately shuts up.

"You do not have to thank me. Have fun giving it to you sister." She says with a hidden undertone, as if she knows that Quil really isn't giving this to her 'sister' but his 'imprint'. She can't know the tribe's biggest secret, can she? She waltzes off before Quil or I can ask her a question and leaves us in the store.

"That was really nice of her." Quil says smiling goofily, probably thinking how what Claire's face will look like when she opens her present.

"You don't find it suspicious _at all_ that she sounded like she knew Claire wasn't your sister?" I ask, eyebrow raised

"Well, maybe, yeah, but I got the present, so she can think whatever." Quil says trotting up to the front to pay. There's no line and as we reach the cashier the same girl takes the Barbie to ring through. As she's about to scan it she looks at the price tag and hands it back to us. Quil tilts his head, silently asking what's wrong.

"That Barbie, did a little girl give it to you? Quileute, small, blue eyes?" Quil nods his head unsure of what that could do with anything. "She already paid for you guys, but asked me to give you this too." She said handing us another bag. Quil looks at me and I shrug, and we head outside the store.

He opens the other bag to find a full change of clothes that match the Barbie as well as a little handwritten note. Quil starts to read it aloud,

"Quil, make sure you give Claire the clothes to match the Barbie. It will be worth it to see the look on her face." Quil looks up, gobsmacked that a little kid seems to be able to peg Quil so easily. I for one, am scared a little too, I gesture for him to keep reading. "Embry," _Embry? Why am I on here?_ "Sarah seems to really like you and I am sure that when Seth comes to babysit us tomorrow she would love it if you came too. She may be stubborn but that's just because she's used to everyone being wrapped around her finger."

"Damn," Quil whistles after a moment of silence. "She's a smart little girl. Pegged us both in seconds."

"Well, we'll tell Sam and see what he says. We also have to tell him I imprinted. Besides, Sarah said AJ was dumb. I would guess maybe she meant mentally, so you know how some people with mental illnesses are really good at random stuff?" I waited until Quil nodded his head, "maybe she's just good with reading people's emotions." Quil sighs out of relief.

"I think you're right, something did seem a little off with her. I've seen Sarah a few times when Claire went to play with her, maybe she'll be at the party. But I don't think I've ever seen AJ, so that seems logical."

"Yeah. Now that that's settled, let's go give Sam my imprint update and you can wrap Claire's present."

"Yeah, now everyone except Paul's imprinted. Not that he complains, but I wonder why?" Quil ponders while we walk off to Sam's house

"If I had to guess I would say because he hasn't met his imprint yet." I responded sarcastically, Quil just gives me a look and punches me in a 'you-know-what-I-meant' kinda way. "Sheesh, okay, geeze. Maybe it's because he isn't going to imprint?"

"Not true, everyone has imprinted, why wouldn't he? _Even Leah's imprinted._ If there is someone for Leah, there is someone for Paul."

"Fine, let's just hurry up and tell Sam so I can tag along with Seth and babysit Sarah already."

"Whipped," I smack Quil upside his head before he can say anymore. "Fine, let's just hurry so I can see Claire too." We both automatically pick up the pace to tell Sam what happens when you buy Barbies.


	2. What happens when you visit pack central

Chapter 2 – Twimprint – What happens when you visit pack central.

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ. Just in case anyone is wondering too THIS IS ONLY A FEW YEARS AFTER BD. SO PAUL IS IN HIS EARLY 20'S. AND JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, CLAIRE IS 6.

Paul POV

Everyone is gathered over at Sam's house, and when I say everyone I mean the entire pack, imprints included. So you could imagine some shock when Quil and Embry practically burst through the front door.

"What are you two doing _now?_" Sam more or less roars to the boys. Emily must have been a little scared from their entrance for Sam to have that much anger in his voice.

"Sam! Embry has GREAT news. Well, and me too. And weird news..." Quil started blabbering until Embry punches his arm. "Right, news. Okay, so first I got my present for Claire, and she will love it, trust me. Just wait until you see her face when she op-"

"Second," Embry butts in, "I imprinted!" Everyone jumps up and hollers and is slapping Embry on the back or hugging him if you are one of the imprints.

Great, another one bites the dust. Don't get me wrong, now in my twenties both me and my wolf feel like we should know who we want to settle down with, but I can't do that without a mate. Sure I could always take some girl but with everyone in the pack imprinted except me, chances are that I will imprint too, and I just don't want to put a girl through that. I _could_ always go and look for my imprint... I did that a few times with Jared, of course he thought I was looking for more of a conquest than a mate but hey, it's not like I told him any different. What would the pack think if I suddenly went all - _soft_ on them. I shake my head, trying to dissipate the imprint thoughts out of my head and go to congratulate Embry, slapping his shoulder on the back as my way of saying '_hey, congrats you found your imprint. Now I'll just be that one guy that can't date anyone for fear of leaving them one day'_

"That great news Embry, who is she?" Jared calls over the general noise

"Her name is Sarah and she's about 6 years old, she's Seth and Leah's cous-"

"Sarah Clearwater, my cousin with her twin, Sarah?" Seth jumps in, his voice getting higher with each passing word. Sam raises his eyebrows at that, _man this shit just gets weirder as the day goes on_.

"And if it is Seth?" _Uh-oh, alpha tone, Sethie's in trouble._

"No, it doesn't matter if he imprinted on her, it's Sarah's sister _I'm_ worried about."

"...yeah that was the weird news we wanted to tell you." Quil says, continuing when we all give him our full attention. "You see, when we were at the toy store Sarah didn't want to give us the doll, and I got a little upset, and her parents took her to go and pay for it, Embry was telling me we could go and find another present when Sarah's sister AJ came and tugged on my pants. She took out another doll and said I should give it to my 'sister.' I told them earlier that I wanted the present for my sister Claire, but the _way_ she said sister, and knew how important she was to me was kinda freaky."

"Yeah, and she could peg how I felt about Sarah after a minute, and she wasn't even there for the actual conversation I _had_ with Sarah, and already knew I would want to be with her. She offered for me to go with Seth to babysit tomorrow." Embry says, looking at Sam for an explanation. When Sam turns to look at Seth, everyone's head follows that direction.

"Well, let's just say AJ is..._different_. That's why whenever I babysit I have to be real careful around her more so than other people. Sarah notices how I'm different from everyone else, AJ I know notices, but says nothing. That's what freaks you out. Sometimes I swear she knows, but it's not like I can outright ask her. Even if you _do_ get her to talk, her answers are really cryptic." Seth sums up. _Hm, seems that this AJ girl is pretty smart, anyone that can freak Seth out that much about the pack secret would have to be crazy smart._

"Sarah said that AJ is dumb, like mentally." Quil supplies, _no way, she can't be dumb and know all that._ Seth shakes his head before he can even finish the sentence

"AJ may be many things, but I can guarantee dumb is not one of them. I honestly do not know what she does, I know that she's homeschooled, and everyone chalks it up to her being dumb, but if you met AJ, and I mean _really met_ her, you would know that is a lie."

"We need to know if AJ suspects the pack secret then," Sam starts, all business. "Seth, if you babysit tomorrow, then why don't you bring the two girls over here, Claire will be here tomorrow and they can all play together." Even though you can see Seth thinks it's a bad idea he follows his alpha anyways. "Paul and Jared have the day shift tomorrow, so you two won't be able to meet them, but hopefully at the bonfire next week we can get them out." We all nod and get ready for tomorrow.

AJ POV

"Okay AJ you just call if you need us in an emergency, we love you, and we'll see you tonight sweetie." Mom says as her and dad gets ready to leave for Seattle, Seth and Sarah and on the couch behind me watching. "Bye Sarah we love you, be good for Seth" she tosses a wink and Sarah just laughs and nods her head sweetly

"Have fun momma!" she replies while I just nod my head and hug them goodbye.

Their car has just turned off the street when Seth announces that we are going to go over to his friend Sam's house. The very same Sam that broke Leah's heart. _That's what happens when you furplode and imprint._ I smirk to myself as I put on my boots, my hair covering my face.

Ten minutes later, we are in front of Sam's house, Sarah with her bag and me with mine. Of course, hers is filled with Barbies while mine is practically empty, just in case one of the pack snoops into it, don't want them finding out I am in the same grade as Jake, Quil, and Embry. Once again, the smirk resides on my face, only this time Seth notices it, raises one eyebrow and proceeds to ask,

"Something funny AJ?" In response I shake my head and just keep on walking behind him, up to the front door.

Seth opens the door, and sounds start to become more present. I can hear laughing, wrestling, arguing, and humming as Emily probably bakes. Sarah is in for a shock if she sees Emily. Seth never warned her about her scars, and even though Sarah knows how to be polite she is a rather curious girl. Well this should be interesting.

She runs in, knowing Claire is there somewhere. As I follow her, focusing on the floor, I nearly run into her when she stops dead in the kitchen. She and Emily are in a stare off. Everything gets quiet in the room, as they watch what happens. The tension builds, Emily you can tell is getting uncomfortable but doesn't know what to do to get Sarah to stop asking the inevitable. To stop someone, _probably Sam,_ from dragging Sarah out of there, I know one full proof way to get her to stop staring, and that's getting her mad. Thankfully with me, she seems to have a short fuse. I purposely slam into her back, causing to stumble forward a bit. Her eye contact with Emily stops, and she turns to glare at me murderously.

"AJ. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COULD YOU NOT SEE I WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE? DO YOU HAVE TWO LEFT FEET, OR AR YOU JUST BRAIN DEAD?" Yup, definitely a short fuse with me.

"I just thought we could go play with Claire, like you were looking forward to all day?" I manage to get out innocently enough. Everyone in the pack, imprints included, is watching my sister redirect all her curiosity from Emily into anger towards me.

"NO WAY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH CLAIRE AND ME. SHE'S _MY_ FRIEND, NOT YOURS!" I respond with a shrug, before saying:

"That's fine I can always hang with Seth and Embry." Cue smirk to reappear.

"EMBRY'S NOT YOUR FRIEND EITHER. NO ONE IS YOUR FRIEND; YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE SISTER THAT HAS NO FRIENDS. YOU'RE TOO DUMB FOR ANYONE TO ACTUALLY LIKE YOU SO YOU TRY TO STEAL MY FRIENDS. JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND _MY_ FRIENDS." Everyone's jaws are hanging open either over the fact that a) my sister just said that to me, b) Seth, our so-called babysitter, did nothing to stop that fight, but hey, in his defense he's probably shocked I spoke at all. Or c) they think I'm off the bandwagon because my smirk's still in place.

"Well then you better hop to it because if you do not move soon I just may go play with Claire _and_ Embry." She just gasps before running out of the room, taking Embry with her. I just go and sit down next to Sam, grab my water and take a sip, waiting for them to catch up with what just happened. Not even two minutes pass before everyone gathers around the table, even Emily abandons her cleaning to listen to what Sam is going to say next. He looks meaningfully at Seth before he realizes that he is supposed to introduce me to Sam and vice versa. Clearly he knows of me at least, but wants to make it seem like he doesn't.

"Sam I'd like you to meet Sarah's sister, AJ. AJ, this is Sam and his wife Emily. I really don't want to introduce you to everyone else, so if they talk to you, just tell her your names guys."

"Hi AJ, it's nice to meet you." Sam says to me. I simply nod my head in return. "So how are you?" _Really? He just saw me getting yelled at and he wants to know how I am doing. We all know that I'm just here because they want to find out if I know they furplode but heck if I'm going to tell them. It's too much fun watching them squirm half the time when I mention wolf. I think I will enjoy this for a little while longer._ During that inner monologue, I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He mumbles "she's just like Paul, with that stupid eyebrow and smirk"

"Was there a reason Seth brought us here today?" Sam turns his head sharply, as did everyone else when I start to talk. "I would imagine that because he did you have questions, as Sarah is not the one being surrounded, you want to ask me something. Even though Seth probably told you my answers would be cryptic at best." Nothing. Nada, silence. "...and those questions would be...?"

"Why did you buy Quil that present yesterday?" _That's what this is about?_

"He wanted it for Claire, my sister took one of the last ones, I found the other one and gave it to him. He said she really wanted it, so I made sure Quil got it. Why, is it a problem I ensured he got a present for your niece?" Up goes the eyebrow and cue the smirk. I can hear them muttering about how much I remind them of Paul when I do that, and turn the question back on them.

"Why did you run into your sister on purpose when she was staring at Emily?" At this point, Emily blushed and hid he face in Sam's shoulder. Sam, being the ever-faithful husband put his arm on her back and starts to rub soothing circles on her back

"Because she was in my way." Poker face, wait until the buy the lie.

"That's not the truth." _Dang, guess they think I really had ulterior motives._

"No one deserves to be stared at. It's Sarah's own fault that she cannot see past Emily's scars and into Emily's soul. She really is not a bad person, Sarah. Just, she is a little selfish and puts emphasis on outer beauty rather than inner. She could not see past Emily on the outside, to notice that Emily is kind-hearted and full of compassion and love for both her family and her extended family of all of you. She did not see that her stare was making her uncomfortable, so I stopped her before things escalated. Judging by everyone's posture I would think that would have been soon had the staring contest gone on much longer." Sam's hand had frozen on Emily's back. _Time to go in for the kill, _I thought. "Besides, of your other half was threatened, I am pretty sure that you would do anything to stop them from being threatened." Delivering that last line while staring right at Sam and Emily, noticing that their and everyone else had their mouths hanging wide open, eyes clearly displaying shock. Seth however portrays some pride too. "Seth; Mom and Dad are going to be coming home soon, I would suggest that we leave so they do not wonder where we are." Seth nods, and then leaves to round up Sarah.

By the time we get our boots on and leave, they are still sitting there, just thinking about what I said to them all. We quietly slip out the back but not before I hear Jake mutter "Damn. She _is_ cryptic. Seth didn't lie."


	3. What happens when you leave

Chapter 3 – Twimprint – What happens when you leave

4 years later (a.k.a. the twins are 10, Paul is 23 ish)

Paul POV

"So we're agreed then? After this group of two nomads are taken care of Sam and Jared will stop phasing to age with Kim and Emily before the age difference gets any bigger?" Jake says, everyone nodding their head in agreement. "Before we wrap up this pack meeting, Seth wanted to say something?" We all turn to where Seth usually is, only, he's not there _wtf?_

A loud bang followed by cursing and heavy footsteps indicates that Seth is in the house. When he gets to the living room where we all are, we see what he really looks like. He has this feral look in his eyes, so he's on edge about something, but he also seems happy? _Probably because he was dropped on his head one too many times. Too optimistic for _anyone. He's out of breath, so he must have full out sprinted here. He finally catches his breath when Jake asks:

"What's up Seth?"

"AJ is coming back." This girl must have stirred up some trouble because Emily gasps and everyone else suddenly gets on edge. Jake calls for silence and motions for Seth to continue. "I don't know where she went too, but she'll be back tonight."

"Wait, _why_ is this relevant? It's Embry's imprint sister? She can't be _that_ bad." I say raising an eyebrow. Jake rubs his face wearily as he readies himself to answer.

"It's not that she's...bad, but she notices things. And is really cryptic. We _still _don't know if she knows the secret. After we told Claire and Sarah on their tenth birthday, Sarah swore up and down that AJ has no clue, but we're not sure still. A few weeks after Seth babysat them Embry and him showed up, took Sarah out to the beach and for ice cream, when they got back someone broke into their house, killed their father and mother. A vampire had drained them dry and left. When the cops came they took the girls into custody. Sarah didn't really grasp what happened so she was fine with Embry. AJ looked _terrible_, the entire time she had a blank face on, no emotion, nothing." For whatever reason, I want to find out more about AJ, I was practically _hanging_ on every word Jake said. "Social services came, wanted to take both girls over to their next of kin, which was halfway across the country. Harry was the godfather, but when he died the title went to their other brother up in Canada. The Clearwater's fought for custody and was granted only one, so they chose Sarah. They didn't want Embry to go without an imprint. The one condition was that they tell the girls."

"They came over to my house for dinner," Seth picks up where Jake left off, wanting to tell it from his point of view. "Sarah was her usual self, but AJ was more reserved. It was kind of like she knew something bad was going to happen. Leah was there with Emily, Will (a/n her imprint), and Sam; mom wanted the whole family to be there. To say it was tense was a little understatement. Sarah knew about Leah and Sam and started pressing the issue of their break-up, Leah and Sam were being wound up, they were trying really hard not to phase. AJ, who had yet to make eye contact with anyone other than her twin, hit Sarah like she did last time Sam met her, and diffused the situation. Took on Sarah's anger, and she just sat there. If I couldn't hear her breathing I would say that she was dead. She just gave this look to Sarah and it shut her up right away. Sam's curiosity got the best of him like his last meeting with AJ and wanted to know why she stood up for Leah and him this time, like she had last time – Sam showed it to you when he phased later that day?" I nodded to confirm.

"I asked her, and I quote 'How did you know Leah, Emily, and me didn't like what Sarah was doing?' She just looks at me; I swear I will never forget her eyes. When she looked at me, really looked at me, her eyes were dead. There was no life, nothing, not even a small sliver. It was both her eyes and words that haunt me to this day. She said 'all your quirks and problems. Even your depression and failures. That is what makes you, you.' No one knew what to say to that, they didn't know how to comfort her. She was completely different from Sarah and we never knew her well enough to know how to comfort her. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop until Sue had to tell the twins the news. Sarah, still not understanding that her mom and dad were dead, was happy, thinking that now she has to live with Seth and Sue. AJ nods her head, as if she already knew and accepted what was happening. Social Services came after dinner to take her out to the car. All of her stuff was in the trunk; she was getting in the car. Halfway she froze, and turned back to us."

"Those words are forever engraved in my mind. She just turned to me and Seth and said 'Remember that day when you took Sarah for ice cream?' I told her I did. She looked to Sam, Seth and me and continued. 'You were wondering about my eyes Sam. Some horrors cannot be unseen. You saw my parents when the ambulance was practically there. I was the one that called them. I _saw_ my parents die. My family left me, but I thought I would always have you guys. Even if I never showed it, I loved you like a second family. I understand why you wanted Sarah over me but I can't help but think that if I was invited for ice cream too things would turn out differently.' She _knew_. Knew what happened to her parents, or well, we don't know if she knows, but it sounded like she did." Embry explains

"The day she left was the day that we knew we failed a member of the tribe, we failed to protect her, we focused too much on her sister because she was an imprint and we let another fall through the cracks. It was too late to get her back, she left that day. The only message we ever have from her was a note telling us not to feel guilty. We know we can't save everyone, but we as a pack personally screwed AJ over, that day we just realized it. We ignored her for Sarah; we were too busy wanting to incorporate the new imprint to see AJ anymore. She wasn't invited places that her sister was, no one spoke to or of her, and we all abandoned her. We swore that day that we would never harm another like that. Even if it was intentional like it was in AJ's case, we never wanted another to feel like that." The room was silent as everyone nods, agreeing with what Sam says.

"So wait, _four years_ after this happens you decide to tell me, WHAT THE HELL GUYS, why didn't I know? How did you even keep it a secret?"

"We didn't keep it a secret, we couldn't sleep for _days_ after it happened, and no one wanted to talk about it. It was more or less taboo, if someone did talk about it, it was rubbing salt in the wound, showing that we failed to protect." Sam explains

"That's a piss pour excuse you guys. If you want to make it up to her, you should have found her! Brought her back here!" I yell to them before I bolt out the door to prevent ruining Emily's furniture. Why I was so attached to some little girl I had never met I would not know for sure until I met her. I was pretty sure that I had found my imprint though.

AJ POV

Four years. I was away from La Push for 1461 days. Now that I am back, I swear I am never going to leave. Even if the last time I was here was not very memorable for me, I wanted to come home. Watching a blood junkie drain your parents was not the best note to leave on, _well that _or_ leaving all that you know._ Seth was supposed to pick me up at the airport an hour ago, after fifteen minutes of waiting I decide to walk. Maybe not the best idea, but I already started and beside my future may very well depend on this road.

I hear a car honk and pull off the road onto the side. As I watch to see what happens, a tall native gets out the driver's side. I know all of the wolves down there, even if I have not _met_ all of them. Well, I have only not met two. And Jared would be with Kim, so this was most likely Paul. I hesitatingly make eye contact with him and he stops. Mid-step, eyes bugging out of his head, mouth dropped open. I have no idea how long we stare at each other before he snaps out of it.

"AJ?" He asks; I nod. "Sorry Seth couldn't pick you up, he was discussing your life story and lost track of the time, do you want me to give you a ride to Sam and Emily's. Seth would probably be there."

"If you answer a question for me." It's his turn to nod now. "Did you just imprint on me?" up goes the eyebrow and on comes the smirk. Good to see some things haven't changed; I can still shock the hell out of most people. Paul however I think may be frozen in a state of shock. I push him over to the passenger side door, _wow he must be really out of it if _I_ can pull him in the car._ I chuck my luggage into the back seat and hop into the front. Now I know what you are thinking, _AJ can't drive._ Well, technically I can, legally I can't. But if I can reach the pedal there is no reason why I can't. Besides, there is a law somewhere that in an emergency I could drive. And this I would say is an emergency.

About three quarters to La Push and Paul breaks out of his stupor while screaming at me:

"WHY ARE YOU DRIVING? YOU'RE TEN YEARS OLD, GIVE ME THE WHEEL." He then proceeds to switch spots so I am in the passenger seat.

"I will take that answer as a yes. I was driving to get home; you have been frozen to the spot for the past hour practically."

"How did you know?" I scoffed before answering.

"Please, it was not that hard to figure out wolfie. When you see and know the stuff I know; come talk to me." Evidently he was satisfied with the answer because he changed topic after a few minutes of silence.

"So what school do you go to?"

"I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say, and I say what I mean, I do not go to school."

"Why then?" he says rolling his eyes.

"I do not have to go to school, I am done with school. Graduated early, when mom and dad died I was finishing high school, in Canada I went off to University. Got masters in nanotechnology. Majors in other things too. Mostly to keep me busy, I did not really have anyone to talk to, Sarah never wants to talk with me, and everyone else never calls, never answers, so I started studying. Finished a lot of stuff in four years."

"So, you're like a genius?" Paul asks, raising one eyebrow, I shrug.

"Whatever you want to call it, I know things. That what mom always said, that's why she named me Qahla, she said that I would always bring to light answers, but at the same time, a lot is unknown about me."

"I thought everyone calls you AJ?"

"They do, but that is because what my sister calls me. My real name is Annie Qahla Clearwater, but when Sarah was younger, she could not say Qahla, I was AQ for a while, but then as time progressed she changed it to AJ. I never cared I knew who I was and that was all that mattered." He gave me an odd look then says,

"Most people your age would care, they would complain until they were called exactly what they wanted."

"I am not most people. And I could care less what others think of me."

"Now this imprint makes sense." He says smiling cheekily at me. I roll my eyes but smirk back as we settle into a silence for the last 15 minutes until we get to Sam's house.


	4. What happens when you sneak to snack

**Chapter 4 – This is what happens when you sneak to snack**

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was out on vacation! Thanks so much for all the great reviews and support! Also, thanks for being patient and waiting until I got home to update

APOV

Paul went inside 10 minutes ago to go and tell them he imprinted on Annie. Of course, no one knows that when he says Annie he means AJ. I doubt if my parents even remember that my name _was_ Annie, it has been AJ for so long. So here I am, waiting in the rain – and not because I have to but because I like a little calamity in my life. Standing in the rain, getting soaked, to play a little guilt trip on Seth. Teach him to be a no show when he has to pick me up.

When I decide that I am as wet as I am going to get I go up to Emily's front door; hearing congratulations to Paul, and asking when they can meet her – or rather me. I ring the doorbell and all noise inside the house stops. I can feel their confusion, because after all _who_ would actually ring Emily's doorbell; the only people that come practically live here, so they just walk right on in. I hear Emily pattering up to the door, and opening it when she gasps at the sight before her.

"AJ?" she says after a prolonged silence. I nod to let her know that it is indeed me. "Why are you all wet? Oh never mind, come inside you can tell me there, I'll make you a sandwich, you must be hungry, airplanes never have good food." She bustles me inside where she takes off my soaking jacket and boots and hustles me to the kitchen. _Feed me to the wolves much?_ I smirk to myself when I think that last thought.

She sets me down in-between Sam and Jacob - the old and present alpha before leaving to get food. Everyone turns their heads to take in my soaking appearance, Seth and Paul's reaction being the best by far. Paul – smirking because he knows what I am up to; or Seth – horror-struck for realizing what he _forgot _to do. No one says anything until Emily gestures for me to answer her earlier question.

"I was at the airport; no one came to pick me up. Aunt Sue did not answer her home phone, and Seth did not answer his cell. I started to walk, I ended up here. At least I knew Seth would be here." Simultaneously every wolf within reaching distance and even his own imprint – and some others, smack Seth wherever they can reach him.

"I'm sorry AJ, I completely forgot, I just lost track of time." Seth pleads for me to understand.

"I am used to it." I say shrugging. That makes everyone even more tense and uncomfortable; I can see that some of the older imprints and ones I have never met look at me with pity and sorrow. Emily is trying not to cry at this point. _I guess I sounded sadder than I thought._ "Emily, I was wondering if I would be able to catch a quick nap, time change and all, and maybe eat that sandwich after a power nap?"

"Of course AJ, take any bedroom you want upstairs for however long you need, I'll wrap your sandwich up and put it in the fridge."

"Just make sure no one wolfs it down please." I say getting up and smirking my way up to my bedroom. As soon as the door closes, I hear Paul say in a muted tone:

"So, that was Annie..." followed by gasps. Before I could listen in more, I fell asleep.

-20 minutes later-

I woke up to hear voices once again downstairs. Everyone seems relieved that they don't have to wonder if I knew the secrets as now I am 'pack' through the imprint bond I share with Paul. They are all arguing as to whether or not I know if the pack exists and when to tell me. As they argue, I make my way downstairs, slip into the fridge, grab my sandwich, and am about to leave when I could not help myself upon hearing Jake:

"We still need to know how she found out about us in the first place, even if she did. We need to know what she knows. The question is how, it's not like we can just go up and ask her, even if she is an imprint." Everyone nods their head in agreement. _Cue response._ Just as Embry is about to say something I jump in.

"Well you could always try asking me right out. That is usually the easiest way to find out anything you would ever want to know." To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. All of the pack turned at the same time, some of the imprints even dropped whatever they had in their hand. An assortment on plates, silverware, and glasses hit the table with a loud clang. Upon their gaping mouths, I raised my eyebrow and sat beside Paul and Jake at the table. I take a bite out of my sandwich, and look up to Jake. "I believe you wanted to ask me something, Jacob?"

"Do you know what we are?" I laugh and smirk before nodding my head and taking another bite. "What are we then, and how do you know?"

"I must say Jacob, ever since you agreed to be the Alpha you have certainly grown into the roll. Had another small growth spurt?"

"Answer my first question please." He says through clenched teeth.

"Not much of a conversationalist? Do not want to ask me even _how_ I have been for the past six years? Shape shifters is what you all are, loosely defined as werewolves to the Volturi. I know through the legends."

"_How _though, through the legends do you know?"

"I read them."

"And what, you just assumed them as true?" Embry splutters aloud before Jake can ask

"Myths are often based off true facts. I always knew, since I was two. Contrary to popular belief, I was not homeschooled because I was stupid. There is always a grain of salt in a story; you just have to look hard enough to find it. When I was two, I was outside reading when I heard a howl; that was the first piece. The second was when I was driving to Seattle for school and I saw all of you. I just knew. That is what mom says, I just know things. It is like my little knack, as if I was born for this, similar to how Jacob was born to be alpha."

"How did you know Jake stepped up to be Alpha?" Sam questions next

"I just did. The way you all respond and interact with one another helps quite a great deal too. Now answer my question, why did none of you answer my calls or call me?" After a few minutes of guilty looking wolves, Jake answers:

"We never really listened to them, we thought that you would hate us, so we never played them or tried to contact you again. We all felt that you deserved a fresh start, away from all of us after we screwed you over." I chuckled before answering:

"Communication. It is the first thing that we really learn in life. The funny thing is, once we grow up, learn our words and really start talking, the harder it becomes to know what to say. Or how to ask for what we really need. (a/n quote by Meredith Gray) No one ever wants a fresh start, anyone who tells you that is lying. What people want more than anything is to be shown that they are wanted. That you have not forgotten about them even if it is a five-second message three years after you called. You may have screwed me over, but I was broken in half when no one – not even my sister, or cousins – called once when I was in Canada." All the girls have tears in their eyes and all of the guys have their heads bowed in shame, it was not until Seth picks me up from my seat and crushes me to his chest, as if securing me to La Push.

"I'm so sorry AJ. I know I can never make it up to you ever, but I will try everything. I swear that everyone in the pack will do the same." Upon everyone's agreements, I look up to Seth, waiting until he made eye contact with me. When he did, I spoke:

"It does not matter how you make it up to me, I already forgive you." Hearing that Seth got the biggest smile and tears in his as well as all the imprints started to flow freely down his or her face.

"Why?" Sam asked a confused look on his face.

"You never did understand why I did anything Sam. There is a Japanese proverb: fall down seven times, get up eight. I learnt at a very young age just to accept what happens to you; when you fall down it is in human nature to get back up until you are ready to stay down. It is going to take a lot more for me to stay down."

"But how do you know this? How smart _are_ you and what **exactly** have you even been through?" Sam supplies eagerly since I am actually answering his questions in full.

"I know because I study, if you want measurements my IQ is 220, and to sum it up? I have seen my parents killed, my family lost, everything I know disappear, and I was ignored for a lot of my life. They really only happened at the same time 6 years ago. With my uncle, I was ignored too. If I was not ignored then I was being abused. Mostly emotionally, but sometimes physically. I may be a 'genius' but I cannot really stand up for myself in a physical situation. That is why I am back as well, I informed the police that I was being abused. It only started a few weeks ago. I was in the states' care until my uncle was charged. I had to wait until I could financially prove myself. I guess to answer how smart I am, I have already finished university. When I could prove myself I came back here, even though Sue thinks it is for a visit, I do intend to stay. I already have a job, and the state deemed me 'capable' to live on my own. I already have everything I need except for one, and that is my family." I turned to look at Seth and Leah. "Just promise me that you will not ever leave me again without a reason." All of the wolves are pale and silent upon hearing my speech, even Sam looks like he is about to be sick. "You should not ask questions you do not want to know the answer to." I said before taking another bite of my sandwich.

I finished my sandwich and no one looks any better than when I told them what I have been through. Just looking at how pale they are I start bursting out laughing. Mom always told me I should laugh more often because I had a very innocent laugh. How a laugh could be innocent I never understood, but she also said that others would laugh with me. It was not even a minute into me laughing that everyone joins in. Having everyone laugh at once practically shakes the beams attached to the ceiling of Emily's house.

A good laugh fest was just what I need, it got rid of all the sorrow and un-proclaimed tension in the house. After everyone calmed down, Embry suggests a movie to watch. I told them I was fine with anything, but they ended up choosing Finding Nemo - for what I could; only guess was to keep my attention. I figured that all of the movies were suited to either Claire or Sarah's taste, but seeing as they were at Claire's for a sleepover they used me as an excuse to watch a 'kids' movie. I fell asleep halfway through sitting on Paul's lap, only to vaguely remember being moved up to Emily's spare bedroom when everyone went home. Paul however stayed with me when he found out that in my sleep I still manage to have an iron grip. I heard Sam say something sleeping with me before I drifted further into unconsciousness.


	5. What happens when you lay it out

Chapter 5 – what happens when you lay it out.

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ. Thanks for all the support and sorry it took me longer than usual to update!

APOV

I woke up the next morning in Sam's guest bedroom. The walls were a soft beige colour and the furniture was all dark cherry wood, polished and gleaming from the overcast sunlight drifting through the window. I can already tell that at least half of the pack is here from the amount of noise surfacing up the stairs. I quickly change into my clothes for the day and brush my knee length hair and quickly braiding it, effectively shrinking it to about my waist now. I open my door and go into the kitchen to grab something for breakfast.

"Hey AJ," Sam greets. I look up and notice that in fact the _entire_ pack is here. I nod and go to sit beside Paul before grabbing some of the waffles on the table and begin to pour syrup on them.

"We were wondering if you could answer some of our questions for us. We know you answered some yesterday, but if you wouldn't mind we have more." Jake questions while I shrug my shoulders in reply, allowing everyone to ask whatever questions they wish.

"Why do you forgive us!" Seth shouts over top of everyone's murmuring. "I mean, I know you answered that yesterday, but no one would forgive anyone that easily, despite what they say." I level a look at Seth, portraying everything I felt the day I left them all before answering,

"I value you all too much to _not_ forgive you. I of all people know what it is like to lose your family right before your eyes. If I forgive you all then when I eventually do something equally as bad, I expect you all to forgive me. Do unto others as they do unto you stuff."

"Do you know who killed your parents?" Sam prods gently, giving me a sympathetic look

"Vein junkies, vampires, cold ones, bloodsuckers – some of their many names they've acquired over time. Yes, that's partially the reason why I am back"

"What do you mean, **part**?" Jake questions, focusing on my latter half of my statement.

"Well, there are three reasons why I can back, honestly. One was so Paul could imprint on me, another was so I could give back to everyone that helped me here when I lived here, and the last one was because you need my help tracking down those vamps."

"So Paul could imprint?" Emily queries at the same time Sam says "help track?" I smirk at their questions and swallow my food before answering

"Yes, so Paul could imprint. You all thought that he was not ready to imprint, but in truth _who was?_ I mean you all chalked it up to the imprinter not being ready, if that was true than most of you would have imprinted much later. It is simply a chance meeting, so many different variables affect it that shows the imprinter, or imprintee is rarely ever ready to meet their other half. In Paul's my case, we met a few times before he actually imprinted on me. Remember, there was the bonfire, the other rare occasions I was at your house from the time I first came to when my parents died? I had always kept my head down, not making eye contact with Paul...? Ring any bells?

"I did not make eye contact because if I had I knew he would have imprinted on me, and if I did that when my parents died and you could only take one, you would not know what to do because both of us were imprints. I made the decision to let Sarah stay because she is my sister, I want her to be happy." Emily has tears in her eyes and she gets up from Sam's lap to hug me to herself.

"Why would you do that though sweetie, most people would want to be imprinted on."

"It was either that or you have a rogue wolf running around. I chose the better option based on the outcomes, if I came back one day Paul would still imprint on me and it would be on his own terms." I shrug my shoulders as I explain it, all the while Emily mumbling how unselfish I am. I smirk at ramblings as she tries to control her tears

"Wait a second," Jake clears his throat, "What did you mean 'help track the vamps' and 'when my parents die' did you know they were going to die?"

"Of course I did not!" I screech at Jake, outraged that he even insinuated that I would let my parents die. "I _love_ my parents. Those stupid leeches went out of their pattern! And _because_ they came out of their pattern, I came back as quick as I could to help track them."

"Are you referring to the two nomads that have been hanging around here lately?" Embry asks, balancing a sleepy Sarah on his knees. I shake my head violently holding up three fingers to Embry. "Three? Three nomads? Hate to tell you this AJ, but I think we know how many leeches are around." The pack start laughing at my statement. Well, the entire pack except for Paul.

"Yes I mean that Embry." I say so seriously that everyone stops laughing at looks at me, Embry giving me an 'oh really?' look.

I raise my finger, asking for a minute as and push a button on my watch and a holographic screen pops up over top of the kitchen table. Ignoring the 'whoas' and 'oohs' I click through the database until I pull out my family tree. I hit a screen marker and make sure everyone is paying attention.

"You see, twins run in the family; it's genetic. Here is Sarah's family tree and mine. As you can see both my mom and my aunt on my mom's side – both twins – died when they were 28. Relatively young for anyone to die. Now their police reports are nearly identical, both seemingly home alone, both drained of blood, both die of blood lose. If you continue through my family tree all of the twins, with the exception of mom and Aunt Stacey, all died from lose of blood because they were drained, all at the same old age of 72. The same leeches have been killing my family for generations. They have deviated from their normal time frame, and cut it down by 44 years." I said, crossing off all of the twins on my mom's side until my great-great-great-great grandmother. "It all started in 1808 with Teresa Creek. Her and her twin, Mara, both died and 72. Mara's daughters, Sarah and Stacey die next at 72. Stacey's sons, both twins, both die and 72.

"This pattern repeats until my mom dies. Both she and her twin die at 28 _as well as my father._ There had to be a trigger that changed their pattern. The only thing that could live long enough to recreate the same deaths would be a vampire. They always travel in small groups and the day my parents died there was three there. I went looking into _how_ anything changed and I found it. Mom and all of her relatives that died lived in the same place – Hartford, Connecticut. Aunt Stacey died in Hartford at age 28 because when mom suddenly moved away 8 years early, when the vamps went to check only to find one twin there and the other surrounded by wolves, they changed it up. Dad was in the way, trying to save mom and died protecting her. That is why he died too. So I am back to help track them before they try to kill my sister and I."

"So you expect all of us to just believe what you are telling us?" Jake says, gesturing between the holographic family tree and me.

"I have given you no reason not to. Two of the vampires, the male and female do the killing, the other vamp is merely a security guard. He has a gift. He has no scent. He can make others have no scent for small amounts of time. Long enough to say sneak through the border and kill someone and sneak out without anyone being alarmed. Take out him and the other two will be easy peasy."

"So then, how will we know if they are here if they can hide their scents?" Embry says panicking and holding Sarah tighter to his body, as if he was securing her to himself so she would never be taken away.

"See this is the funny part...Um, once when I was four Sarah and I would hid everywhere on our parents, and after they could not find us for two hours, they said if we ever played again we would have to be tracked. See _I thought_ they were serious, so I made little tracking devices for our whole family, dad a cufflink, mom a necklace, and both me and Sarah a bracelet..." I can see Sam and Jake smirking, and can more _feel_ that Paul is smirking. Quil looks like it is a good idea, Embry is nodding thoughtfully and Seth and Leah look like they're about to break down in laughter with everyone else. "So, _either way,_ right before the bloodsuckers are leaving the girl own looks at mom's necklace, before ripping it off and retying it around her own neck saying mom has no more need for it. Have you seen the girl leech since then, with the necklace on? It is purple, looks like it sparkles every so often..?"

"I saw it on her neck last time I chased her through the mountains." Leah supplies helpfully.

"That is our in then. Use the necklace, track the female, find the nomads, kill the one with the gift and you should have no problem killing the other two." Paul supplies helpfully to the pack.

"Alright. Let's get planning." Jake says clapping his hands together, trying to figure out how to clear off the table. "After we finish eating." _My, an effective way to clear the table off_ I think smirking to myself as I finish off my waffle.


	6. What happens when you wait

Chapter 6

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ. Thanks for all the support!

SPOV

Embry told me where my sister went and why, but I don't understand it. Why couldn't she just stay here? She could have found her own friends but now she hangs out mostly with Paul. Well she can have Paul he was always really a loner whenever there was pack gatherings. This way he and AJ can stick together and they'll each have someone.

The really scary part of this all is that Embry told me there were vampires after me. I've never seen one before so part of me is intrigued to see one, but I know I would never want to. Kind of like when I was little and mom tells me not to touch a hot pan but I do anyways and I burn myself. In hindsight I could have guessed it was a bad idea, but did that stop me? Nope. So am I going to try to find a vampire? Yes. Will it be the one who is out to kill me? Hopefully not, but if it comes to that, at least I'll see one.

Embry has it in his head that he can watch me every minute of every day. With the help of the pack of course. The only time they leave me alone is when I am sleeping in my bedroom with AJ. Of course, for the time being, AJ has moved in with Seth and Leah because she can't 'live at home when leeches are out to get her' she snorted but agreed she would try to stay at Seth and Leah's but if she wanted to she could go home.

Yeah, that lasted all of one week. I'm surprised she held out that long, honestly. I told her that if she leaves, so am I. It was harder to convince them, but after AJ said this way, any number of the pack could stay even when AJ was working so it was easier in the end. It was also closer to my school too so it was actually easier.

Some of the pack still feel sorry for what they did to my sister, but they really shouldn't I mean, she _did_ this herself. She _chose_ to leave, to put me first, to let me live happily while she was abused. I must admit that it changes my whole view of her. I do get jealous easily but at least I am trying to work on that because I know that my sister is always going to be there for me and that she always puts me before her.

Although, it should really be me putting _her_ first, she _is_ the youngest after all. She had to go through a whole lot. I don't really understand all of it, and can't sympathize with _any_ of it, but I respect her for what she did. I will always listen to my baby sis, it's more like she is the older one – she's always been looking out for me.

As I said, it's been a week since we learnt there was really three nomads after AJ and I, it's still all surreal to me. As if I would wake up from a dream and say 'you were there, and you were there'. They have a plan in place, as simple as Paul said, track them to the necklace, kill them. All the wolves were game to go that night. AJ was the only one to go against it.

_~flashback~_

"Okay, so we all know the plan? That dot on the screen is where the leech is, let's go and get her." Jake said, everyone agreed and got up to leave

"You are not actually going _now_ are you?" AJ said raising her eyebrow. She always does that. God knows I've spent hours in the bathroom trying to do that with no results...

"Yeah, we are. Collin and Embry you guys guard the house, everyone else. Follow me." The started to leave. AJ got a determined look on her face and darts through the wolves legs seamlessly, reaching the door first and sealing it off by standing in front of it. The wolves haven't noticed her but when they try to move past the doorway they can't budge through it. AJ is a lot stronger than she looks. I wonder how she's doing that.

"You cannot just go in muzzles bared." I can't help it, the other imprints and I start laughing hysterically on AJ's choice of words. Most of the wolves try not to smile or laugh but I can see their lips twitching. Even Jake's, though he is trying to be all-alpha like and has his 'obey me or else' face on. "We have to watch the map, see if the necklace even moves. If the scentless leech listened to this conversation than we're done for and they ditched the necklace. We have to watch to see if they move, only then will we know that she has it on, and increases our chances of getting them."

There's a moment of tense silence where the wolves silently conferring to each other as to whether or not to stay or go. Jake finally sighs and nods, and thus we start the waiting game.

_~flashback ends~_

I always admire that AJ stands up to what she believes in and what she thinks is right, no matter whom or what is against her. If you ask me that is what I think makes her such a match for Paul. I remember when he was much more of a hothead. He would pick fights that everyone would think was stupid but he thought what he was doing was right. I see a lot of AJ in him some days. I guess if I was being honest with myself, I never really got to know Paul because he reminded me so much of AJ, and I missed her all those years she was gone. They share the same humour, the same temper; granted though Paul's is a lot easier to fire up, the same smirking and eyebrow tendencies, and they both share the way they carry themselves. As if they are invincible and even though they know the horrors of the world they rise above like a phoenix from ashes and are proud of themselves for doing so.

When I was younger and dad would tuck us in, he would always tell a story of a blue-eyed warrior who would protect her sister, even though her sister never said or showed she was thankful, there were times when they made eye contact and she knew. Knew that her sister was thankful for everything she did and does to make her safe. The warrior was from our tribe, the Quileutes; although she was not a spirit warrior she was stronger and faster. The warrior went through turmoil for her sister, and through that two bonds formed. Her sister bond, and a bond to her love.

One day the warrior came back to visit her sister, she told her sister that cold ones wanted her, but she vowed that no matter what happened, she would be safe from them. She shared a look with her sister, one that portrayed one another's love. That night the sister woke up from a dream that horribly depicted the warriors' death. She went to her sister for comfort only to find the window open, and the bed empty.

Many days had past and the sister could not get her dream out of her head, nothing could stop it from coming each and every night, not even being held by her lover as they slept. On the third night her dream changed, the warrior was about to die, much like all the other nights that plagued her, however, as the cold one pounced to attack the warrior, cracking her neck to take her blood. The warrior took out a knife and plunged it into the cold ones heart. The cold one cackled and chastised the warrior for trying so foolishly to kill her. She twisted the knife into her deeper, as if she was using it to hold onto the cold one. The warrior brought up her other hand up and put the cold one on fire, the warriors eyes changed from their baby blue to a steel coloured blue, showing no mercy as she set fire to the cold one, killing it.

The next night the warrior came home told the sister that she was safe from harm. They celebrated joyfully with a feast fit for fifty. All of the elders and spirit warriors joined them, as she regaled in telling them what happened the previous evening, much to the warrior's lover who knew that even though she never hurt a fly she would kill for every single person at the table.

APOV

For the past week we have been waiting, and the past three or so days Sarah and I have been living in my house, mostly with Embry and Paul there, occasionally other members of the wolves but mostly those two. I am getting closer to my sister, like it was before I left and before any of this wolf stuff came into play. I usually am with either her or Paul.

Paul is the only one I feel who can understand me. Both of his parents died when he was twelve or so, so at a young age. Then you have the fact that his uncle ignored him. Never beat him, but I know just how much ignoring someone hurts them the most. Two days after I came here I opened up to him, and told him the long in depth version of what happened, how I still have nightmares and fears of being abandoned just because I was different. Paul always knew the exact thing to say – or when not to say anything at all. I mentioned with him once about the imprint bond and how each one is different for each imprintee and imprinter and why wolves imprint. He asked me how I know this, I told him from the books, and legends dad had kept hidden from us.

Paul thought of that in patrol once and now Jake wants me to go over to Emily's for the pack meeting tonight and explain it all. I found it really odd that they have different 'imprint theories' as Paul said. The main two are we imprint for love or for continuing on the wolf gene. The only one that was even close was Brady, who said we imprint to find our other half. The wolves imprint to do that, so they become stronger and have an incentive to fight and live for, after all is love not one of the strongest motivators out there?

John Lennon once said that the two most motivating things in life are love and fear. It is true, the only thing that holds you back is fear of something bad happening – fear that every time our wolf leaves the house that it will be the last time we see them. Love is the thing that lets them go – that knows innately they will come back to us no matter what.


	7. What happens when you blow up

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ

Chapter 7

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for the 'imprint meeting' as I dubbed it. It seems every time I go to her house I just end up in some long-winded chat about this or that. You would really think that they would know this by now; I mean they are the wolves and have had their imprints for as long as 10 odd years or so.

Just as I finish up my bowl of fruit Sarah comes in rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lately she has been having restless nights. I have tried to get her to tell me what is wrong but she will not budge. I am almost positive I know what is wrong, a gut feeling that I just know what is the matter, but I can honestly say I do not want to be right in this case. She somehow got it into her delusional mind that she wants to see a vampire because I have. That is what I think is her main motive, the others are not as likely but I cannot simply ignore them. So either she wants to be like me and see a vampire, she has a death wish, or she has a thing for necrophilia. I personally hope she aspires to be like me in this case. She is always asking me questions about vampires; no one in the pack wants to tell any of the imprints about them. Which is just another whole load of bull because they are not helping anyone here. Stupid wolves. If they at least _told_ their imprints about the dangers of a vampire then maybe my sister would not want to meet one. Or have a death wish. Or necrophilic tendencies. We start walking over to Emily's at a brisk pace so we will be there in five or so minutes.

"Sarah," I say questioningly when we have already walked for a couple minutes, "do you want to meet a vampire, is that why you are asking me all of this stuff?"

"...Yes." she says after a minute of silence, "I do. They seem really interesting, and if they didn't kill _you_ then I am sure I would be fine. Probably even loved by them, they are just like people; they just have a different diet than us and stick to the shadows. Pretty harmless if you ask me." She starts ranting. I have a feeling if there was a vampire advocacy group, this would be the head.

"Do you honestly not listen to a word I ever say? They are hardly harmless Sar. They are corpses, with a soul stuck into them doomed to forever wonder the earth. Do you think they like that? No. They do not. They as a result, are bitter and extremely harsh towards others, particularly humans. So with the exceptions of perhaps the Cullen's any vampires you meet would kill you within a minute. Understand?"

"Cullen's? Who are they? Can I meet them? Are they vampires?" Sarah jumps in excitedly. By now we are by Emily's back porch and the pack is looking at Sarah with horrified eyes, Embry's being the most so. She really does not listen to me. I tell her exactly what they will do to her, and she clings onto the one word that she thinks will get her what she wants. She is such a little spoilt brat.

Now do not get me wrong, I love Sarah, and I know that she is selfish and spoiled and used to getting everything she wants and takes it for granted. And some could attribute that to my fault, I let her stay here, let her have a good life. But honestly, it was the pack that allowed her to live the way she is used to. I do not resent them for that but sometimes I just cannot stand Sarah's attitude or fathom why she wants to meet blood junkies. I am suppressing my hand right now from slapping it upside Sarah's head.

"You little brat! Can you not focus on a single thing I said! They want to kill you, drain you of your blood, or worse turn you INTO one and you **still** want to meet them?!" I yell in her face, and for a split second I see fear flash across her face. Sarah is scared of me. That is all it takes to rein me in. I look over to Embry where his is sitting gobsmacked with the rest of the pack. This is probably the most emotional they have seen me since they met me. "Embry," I say waiting for his gaze to lock onto mine. "You should bring Sar over to the Cullen's house and have them meet her. Let her get over her 'I want to meet a vampire phase' otherwise I will guarantee you that she will find one on her own. Better to have a blood junkie that sticks to animals rather than one take a bite out of her. She will get over her burning desire to meet a bloodsucker and you would not have to worry about her sneaking off."

"Embry doesn't have to babysit me; I'm older than you and more responsible than you! I'm smarter and prettier and everyone likes me more. You don't even have friends your own age. If you weren't my sister I wouldn't even be friends with you. So if I want to go and meet a vampire I will, and you or Embry or the pack can't stop me." She finishes, pushing me each time she says she is better, smarter, prettier, and more popular than me. She has pushed me to the ground and is sitting on me, smiling triumphantly as if she had won our argument.

"Just because you are older does not make you more responsible! If you were responsible than you would realize the danger you are putting all of your friends and yourself in by wanting to meet a bloodsucker. Frankly that encompasses you thinking that you are smarter. Because anyone with a functioning brain would know that _no one goes near a vampire for a good reason._ **They want to live!** And since when did I give a fuck if you were prettier than me? Answer never. You need to get off your high horse and come down to earth you twat! It does not matter how pretty you are if you have an ugly personality! Yes, you have more friends than me, yes, I love you, and yes you are prettier than me. That is a well-known fact. Another well-known fact is that you always let your jealousy get the best of you along with your anger. You are petty and think you are queen of the world. You value based on appearance and not beyond that until you actually _like_ the person. You are just a little **brat** throwing a temper tantrum to get what you want. Only you do not know what you want nor what you are asking for! If you meet a vampire you die! Over! Done! Case closed!

"You always ask me what it was like meeting them, and news flash I never fucking met them! If I did I would be with mom and dad right now! I was playing hide and seek and hid under the fucking cupboards, only to her mom start screaming. I looked out to see someone crack her neck, and then dad looked at me, and he was pleading me to stay there, to _not_ be seen. Then they killed him too. They sucked them both dry and they only reason that they did not kill me was because I was hidden because I would not be able to kill them no matter how hard I tried, they would kill me instead, and everything dad and mom went through would be pointless because they died protecting us. And if you could remove your _head out of your fucking ass_ you would see that meeting a vampire would be the last thing – literally – you ever did. So unless you have gone even more delusional the next time you tell me you want to meet a vampire you better actually use your brain and _shut up_ before you open your mouth!" I snapped pushing her off me and storming off towards the beach. I get all of three steps until Sarah tugs on my shoulder trying to turn me around to no avail. She finally settles for walking around until she is in front of me.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm not being a baby and you're saying bad words! We're not allowed to say them!"

"Babies whine." I deadpanned

"I'M NOT WHINING. YOU ARE TREATING ME UNFAIRLY AND I DESERVE MORE THAN YOU THINKING YOU CAN LECTURE ME ABOUT VAMPIRE DANGERS."

"I am treating you exactly like you are acting a spoilt brat that throws temper tantrums and bats her eyes until she gets what she wants. You want to be treated differently? Then _act_ differently. I cannot stand another member of my family meeting a vampire, so until you get it through you head about vampiric dangers, do not talk to me."

"Oh so this is all about you now huh? Poor little AJ can't stand another of her family members meeting a vampire just because she never got to when she had the chance. You always were selfish; I knew your whole 'holier than thou' was just a load of crap. You just want to meet them first."

"That is IT! I cannot listen to you a second longer or I will literally combust and you will be wishing you never said that to me. If you honestly think I do not want you meeting a vampire before me, because that's 'how I am' then by all means! GO! Find a vampire become BFFs with them. I just **thought** that as family, you would realize I actually have genuine concern for you. Not to mention that as my older sister I put you up on a pedestal, and boy, have I come crashing down from there. Just get lost out of my sight and do not come looking for me until I have cooled down. Good bye Sarah!" I said, looking at myself, noticing I was shaking all over before taking off double time to the beach, hearing Sarah screaming more at me, telling me to come back and fight like a man. "I said **good fucking bye SARAH!**" I tried to calm down, I really did, but for a second I lost my temper and gave in, thankfully Paul knows me and what I can do. But by the look on Sarah's and the pack's face when they saw too, Paul had not told them of me. And boy were they scared shitless of what I could do.


	8. What happens when you grow up

Chapter 8

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ. Sorry you guys I KNOW it has literally been forever, but finally got my Christmas break and figured that I could squeeze in a few chapters!

SPOV

_My sister just combusted. Actual, caught-on-fire combusted. She can turn into fire. Not only does she have the audacity to scream her head off at me and just walk away but also, she nearly killed me. My sister tried to kill me; she was going to burn me to death._

These thoughts just kept on playing repeatedly in my mind. Logically I know AJ would never hurt me, never hurt a fly. However, it was not exactly the more rational side of me that was thinking at this moment. I was just standing here, fixated to this one spot, trying to sort out what I just saw, what I just said to my sister, and what I am thinking.

EPOV

Sarah was frozen to the spot. To be truthful, everyone was frozen to the spot; they cannot believe what they just saw. Usually I would be worrying over Sarah right now, but I know her sister would never do anything to hurt her, why else would AJ just walk off like that.

Jake cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him, expecting the next step on how to react and what to do.

"Paul, did you know your imprint could catch on fire?" Like an avid tennis fan, the pack turns their heads to Paul, to see how he will answer with the proverbial 'ball in his court'

"Yeah. Why?" Returned with as much of a bang as Jake's question, the pack simultaneously turns their heads to see what Jake will respond with.

"...I feel that that was something that, oh I don't know, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME." Jake says forcefully.

"But as she is _my_ imprint I _do not_ have to tell you, the imprint overrides the alpha when said imprint is in emotional turmoil and does not want to divulge that she can catch on fire among other things that set her further apart from her family." Paul deadpans

"But she should be able to trust us!"

"We turn into dogs! Did she really think that we would look at her like a freak?!" Quil butts in

"Frankly? Yes. When she told us what she had been through? All of us now thought of her differently: Emily thinks she is selfless, Seth thinks she is brave, and everyone thinks she is smart. From her point of view adding in the fact that she can catch fire, yes that makes her different even more so than she already is. Everyone, us included, thinks that she is special, if you all knew this, you would think that she is _very_ special, bordering on freak."

"Is that really what she thinks of us?" Seth asks

"No, she loves you guys, it is just that she cannot really help it, she just wants you to stay and in her mindset she thinks that if you knew she could do that then you would not accept her. It was hard for her to accept herself, much less get others to accept her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think when we changed, we were all scared shitless. Sam had to change without any help; you _know_ how alone, how much of a freak he thought he was. AJ went through the same thing; no help, thinking she was a freak." I say. "But even more so, because she does not occasionally turn into a wolf, I would guess that she can become a ...flame? whenever she wants, it is not like a shift, she would feel as if she had turned into a wolf and could never turn back. She always has that flame on the surface much like we always have the change right under the surface. We have to hold a wolf back constantly, imagine what it is like having to hold back _fire_ constantly."

PPOV

I feel that after Embry made his little spiel that I just wanted to hug him. Standing up for my imprint, and actually saying something smart for once.

I suffice with just clapping him on the back while walking over to Sarah, who was still gobsmacked and looked a little fearful, okay a lot fearful at the direction Annie went:

"Sarah, are you okay?" As if snapping out of a stupor she looks at me,

"I think so. I seem to have one of those 'what if' moments and just imagined that AJ just tried to kill me, but then I remembered that this is AJ we are talking about here and then I just imagined that she would only use her heat to power the school's heating." She paused to giggle, "Very AJ like, if you ask me."

I smirked, that would be just like Annie.

"Yeah, she would. Why don't we go off and find her, she probably feels bad for yelling at you." here is a pregnant pause where Sarah feels as if she either had an epiphany or thought really hard.

"I think," Sarah began in a timid voice, staring at the ground ashamedly, "that I owe her an apology rather than me getting one." I certainly felt so, but also sensed that it was a rhetorical question so I waited for her to continue. "I should not have yelled at her, she _was_ just looking out for me. I'm not going to apologize for wanting to meet a vampire, because I still want to and that is my opinion and feelings, but I should not have yelled at her and called her all of that stuff, she doesn't deserve all that." Finally meeting my eyes for confirmation, and feeling Embry's pride swell for his imprint being so mature. Especially after her not being so mature for – oh say, the past ten years of her life? That was a very big thing for her; she finally seems to be growing up.

"I think you are right. I appreciate that you would recognize you were at fault here. Even though I side with Annie on your whole 'I-wanna-meet-a-bloodsucker' stance, I can see your point. The sooner you see one, the sooner you can get that over with."

Sarah smiled and nodded at me and grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards first beach. I let her drag me towards her sister and my imprint.

APOV

I managed to calm down by the time I got to the beach. Settling down on a rather large piece of driftwood I contemplated who would come to talk to me first, probably Paul, maybe Seth. I was in no way, shape, or form prepared to see Sarah walking hand in hand with Paul one-step short of sprinting to get to me. Stopping ten feet short of me, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said. Now I was floored. Sarah just apologized. To me. I am almost certain that this was the first time in her life that she said those two words without a 'not' in-between. _Moreover, to me out of everyone._ I am pretty such I am gaping right now. "I should not have said that stuff to you, and make you react like that, and I totally deserved it. **But** I do think that you should respect my opinion, but I will stop asking you all those annoying questions. It's just that I don't get to ask those questions _ever_ and now with you I can, because you don't hold back, and aren't afraid to hurt my feelings." She looked down after her speech and sheepishly kicked at the sand. "So, do you forgive me?" She asked after a minute of awestruck silence. It was all I could to do nod at her when she looked up. "Friends?" She retaliated with,

"Sisters." I answered.

Tears welled up in both of our eyes as she tackled me to the sand in a hug. It was at this point that I knew – nothing would tear us apart again. There were no vampires, social services, and imprints that could. This was just us – two genetically identical sisters; two halves of a whole reconnecting. Nothing could ever tear us apart and anything that tried would only make us stronger. At the end of the day, I knew I could count on three things now: Paul, Sarah, and myself. Just looking Sarah in the eyes, I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. Nodding to each other solidifies our silent pact as we untangled our limbs and looked up to see the pack standing all around us: pride and happiness beaming from everyone's' face.

Linking hands with my sister, we ran right up to Seth and Leah, embracing them. They each picked one of us up, and hugged each other. Seth and Leah squished Sarah and I between them, but we were all so elated that Sarah and I overlooked the heat and gripped them with all of our might. Or, well, significantly less than all of my might, but gripped tight nevertheless did I. Even though Sue was at home, I felt that our family was complete again.

However, as all nice moments have to end, eventually the heat got to Sarah, and I as Sarah started wiggling, trying to get comfortable in this cocoon of warmth. As Seth and Leah put us down, I made eye contact with Paul who smiled and held out his hand for me to grab. And, as always, I took it.


	9. What happens when you go to a bonfire

Chapter 9 – What happens when you go to a bonfire

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ. Sorry you guys I KNOW it has literally been forever, but finally got Reading week and figured that I could squeeze in a chapter! Also just a reminder that Julie is Jake's imprint from Makah.

APOV

Billy Black just finished the story of the third wife, Sarah is asleep, all the other imprints have shed silent tears for their sister in arms, and I am currently draped over Paul, my gangly limbs spanning as far as they could reach, thinking. That is right, thinking. The nomads have yet to be caught; Jake and the pack are finding it difficult to have to shift every few minutes to look at the GPS with the location of the female leech on it. Not only does it decrease their speed, but also it still does not solve the problem of the scentless leech.

It was times like these that imprints wanted to help the pack, but being, well, _human_, they cannot really do much. They try to help in their own way. Many of the imprints, meaning Sarah and all but me cook every meal, every day. Regardless of if the wolves have eaten they still give them more. I would like to think it was their way of trying to help them. Give them a lot of food so they will have a lot of energy. No one had the heart to say it, but I think the boys and Leah have been full for the past week.

We were all just like ticking time bombs; the pack had a shorter fuse, imprints emotions were everywhere, and Sarah still has her obsession to meet a vein junkie. Times like these reminded me of the story dad told me, of the young girls who protected her sister when she was in danger. He was training me for this. Sure when they died I was not ready, but now I can avenge their death? It sounds so... clichéd. I mean, really I was only ready _after_ they died, not before. To me that is a load of bull. However, hey I was still human then, so I could see where I would probably die if I left that cupboard. *_Tap, tap, tap.*_

Furthermore, you would think Sarah would notice all the ties between the story and me. Or even her and the story. Sister leaves, _check_. Sister comes back to save sister, _check_. Against all odds she saves sister, and does not die despite, she is not a spirit warrior, _check_. *_Tap, tap, tap.* _I mean you can sub in the names Sarah and Annie and the story still works! I also know when she stays at my house she gets no sleep because she has nightmares and Embry for now is able to keep them at bay, *_TAP, TAP, TAP,* _but I suspect when every leech is dead except for the scentless one, nothing will keep the dreams from coming.

"Annie!"

I jerk around looking up at Paul, who I would assume was the source of the pesky tapping. I grunt in acknowledgement. All eyes of the pack and the council are staring at me, I must have been too zoned out to notice Paul.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes but you just kept staring into the fire. Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filling with more concern as he kept talking

"Before you answer that, would you care to explain the whole 'I-can-control-fire' thing going on?" Seth jumped in with. It seems that his question made me completely the center of attention.

"I am okay, I was just thinking," I address to Paul, who nods at my acknowledgement, "and the whole fire thing has to do with what I am. You really did not think that just your legend was true, did you?" A pregnant pause in response had me thinking I was just hit the nail on the head. "Honestly?"

"Well, yeah, I mean," Seth scratched the back of his neck, "what else were we supposed to think, that all the legends were true?"

"Even when another one, the imprinting one came true, _then_ you did not rethink anything?" Another silence told me I was right. "Did any of you even _read_ our tribe books, stories, legends, _**anything?!**_"

"I read about the wolves and everything that had to do with wolves. Sam made us when he was alpha." Seth said, while the boys nodding along with him. I could practically feel a migraine coming on with their lack of tribal knowledge. "Other than that, I don't think so, unless someone read something in addition to it. I mean, the council and elders are well versed in the history of our people, and besides the Quileute courses we have to take, common history, we just ask them to tell us if we need more information."

"Well yes, that is all well and good, but did you ever think of anything _before_ we had that giant culture loss being moved to the reservation, any books before that?"

"No, all of the books, stories, and legends are from after that. Only the most common ones survived the loss. Well that and the actual people." Billy Black supplied.

"Did anyone check the underground archives?"

"Uh, hate to be the one to tell you Annie, but that is a myth. People didn't have the resources to make underground archives let alone the Quileutes when we were moved." Billy continued.

"Well I hate to have to tell you Billy but they exist...Are you really saying you have never been there. Heck, I spent a whole summer in there reading everything. I can show it to you. Well perhaps any wolves, the trek to the archives is quite laborious and should not be undertaken lightly." I started to ramble. "My legend is in there too, it was not one of the more common ones. I rewrote it all out together, but there were several books that only had bits and pieces of it. They were all overlapping but some versions left out a lot of details."

"Are you saying that there are legends, stories, and books about the Quileute that are not known to the council? Would you be able to bring them up from the archives?" Old Quil demanded.

"I would say it would be best to leave them in the archive, they are extremely old, and you have no idea what the repercussions the elements would have on the texts." I considered. "Are you sure you have not read any?"

"No, we thought that they had not existed, that is was just a myth." Billy defended.

"Yeah, I seem to be hearing _that_ a lot lately. Why you guys never take anything at face value I will never know. Honestly, there is everything. All the tribal books we have now are only a tenth of what is in there. In addition, what are in there are second copies of what you have. The most common texts were replicated and taken, the rest hidden so no one could burn them. Has any of the pack been keeping diaries of what has happened since phasing?"

"I started one when I was Alpha, just to write in updates, or questions that I had regarding the pack. But a lot is not known," Sam started.

"Like why we imprint."

"Why Leah is a wolf."

"How the shifter gene works"

"The holes in the spirit wolf legend, if Taha Aki stayed in wolf form, shouldn't he still be alive?"

"And about vampires, we only knew how to recongize and kill one – barely at that." The pack started throwing in question they all thought of one point or another.

"**As I was saying,**" Sam talked over everyone before they fell silent, "Emily would write out the legends until she had them word for word, and I would take notes and ask questions I came across in the years of being Alpha. We have the journals from the last pack, but they were so small, and only wrote when they imprinted or killed a vampire. There wasn't really any big news but the treaty made with the Cullens."

"Wow. You guys are so much more behind. The books in the archives answer all your questions and more." Everyone's head whipped over to look at my eyes, disbelief, shock, happiness, hope showing on each one. "I honestly can't believe this." I mumbled, running my hands through my hair, detangling myself from Paul's lap and standing in front of the fire. "Everyone go stand or sit, whatever by the elders, I would rather face you all." Seconds later, they had gathered around the elders. Imprints on laps, wolves on the sand or logs they dragged over with them.

"Okay so, the first question was imprinting?" Sam nodded to confirm. "Well there are several theories but after much debate – which you can read about – and in comparsion to other shifters the main reason one shifter imprints is because it ties the wolf to the land, to the people. It gives a shifter the need to grow old. If every shifter had no connection, no anchor that an imprint provides then they think they are doing more good by staying as a protector. Many shifters actually die as a result because after they reach over a few hundred years, the itch to find their imprint becomes unbearable. If they have not found their imprint before then they go crazy and other shifters have to kill them. Imprint madness. If they stop shifting even if they have yet to find an imprint they lose the ability to imprint, so they the imprint madness does not affect them. That and they do not live into their 200's.

"And females can be shifters; it is uncommon, just rare because there are many repercussions to becoming a shifter more so than males. So in most cases females are shifter-blooded but not shifters. Meaning that they have the gene, but it is not in a large enough amount to make them shift.

"The rest of your questions can be answered if you read the texts, which I suppose I will have to read them to you unless any of the wolves know Quileute. But even then it is probably only choice phrases, no one wants to speak Quileute nowadays. Okay, so after we kill the vampires we can go to the archives. If you have any pressing questions you can ask me them when you think of them." I concluded.

"Can everyone just take a moment here to witness and bask in the awesomeness of Paul's imprint, AJ, because she basically is the answer to all of our questions. Probably all things shifter and Quileute related" Quil said after a moment of information digestion.

"There is just one thing left," Jake said after Quil's speech and a moment of awesome silence, "your fire power is because you are another legend come true, can you tell us what legend?"

"It is the warrior legend, dad used to read it to me and Sarah. He was the one to show me the archives."

"Is there anything else you can do besides the fire?" Jake prodded.

"Well I am stronger and faster than shifters, and ergo vampires. However, I am nowhere near your healing capabilities, so besides that I am all human. Granted I am more durable than a human is, but nowhere near you all. Well, that, and the fact that I cannot turn into a wolf on command. After the vampires are gone I can show you my legend, I actually translated it last time I was in the archives. Well, those and a bunch of other stuff. I decided to actually upkeep it. It was my dad's idea, he said his dad started it, so so far, it has taken three generations and I am almost done. Another twenty or so years and they should all be good to go. Unless I spend another summer in there. Then it will be done by August." I summarize for the pack and council.

"That would be wonderful; we can set you off to work in the summer then." Old Quil said.

"I would agree to give my life up for three months if you let Paul come with me. I rather not die from imprint separation." I said dryly.

"As none of us know what you are talking about and we will take your word for it, I am sure that we can coordinate Jake to let Paul off then. He will have to make up the time but he can go with you." Old Quil responded.

"Wait, wait, wait." Quil said, moving so he was in front of me and facing everyone else. "Did everyone hear her, she said she was stronger than us and faster, I for one would like a demonstration." He said, waggling his eyebrows in only a fashion Quil could manage.

"Well it is not like I have been hiding it from you, when you all were gung-ho about chasing after the vampires I did stop you at the door, remember? And I kind of am wiped out from expelling you my life story that I do not want to run, so tomorrow?" I said, pulling out one of the many imprint cards, the puppy dog eyes.

"Gah – okay, just stop looking at me like that!" Quil said stepping back in mock horror, "it's so cute I don't even know how you do that. But please, _please_, do not teach Claire." He said, already hiding behind Claire, practically cowering.

"Tomorrow you are going to be eating those words. But in the meantime I think we have time for one more marshmallow?" I said not letting the eyes go, and unleashing them on everyone. They all groaned but sat in their original spot as the girls started passing around the marshmallows.

J(Jake)POV

I have to admit, AJ is just full of surprises. If she was not so willing to divulge her secrets I would have to be so much more cautious of her. I understand she _is_ pack, and for that I am thankful as I am sure she will be a great ally if she is actually stronger and faster than my brothers and I. Though looking at her frame whoever she does race tomorrow, and if she wins, will probably never hear the end of it. She is just so small.

Her appearance sets her off as someone who would be the least likely person you would suspect, you know. Couple that with her hesitance to talk and you have this – seemingly – shy little girl. Her hair I do not think has even ever been cut. I know this because her hair is nearly as long, if not longer, then her. Even though she usually has it braided, making it shorter, but from what Paul has seen it is long. Really long. When she came back she looked the same, but only more stretched out; kind of as if she has been on a taffy puller. She maybe is a tall as Leah, and is twice as gangly. Sometimes she walks like a model, other times... not so much, which makes Paul watch her like a hawk lest she falls down. Her eyes though gaining life experiences still are the same colour; blue with green and purple. Although if you asked Paul he would go into so much more depth.

All in all she looks like the least harmful person, which is why I not only doubt her legend status, but I don't think she will win tomorrow. I mean, we _have_ seen her trip over a flat surface on many occasions, practically giving Bells a run for her money when she was human. But she doesn't have the muscles of the pack, or the wolf like reflexives. I just don't know. My gut says to trust her, as do my instincts, but there is something about AJ and her legend that she doesn't want to share. I am going to have to talk to her soon and get it out of her. There is something she is not telling me, or rather us.

"Hey Jake?" Julie said, resting one hand on my cheek, the other around my jaw, "you okay there? You seemed to be pretty deep in thought, hope you didn't break anything in there?" She questioned with a mischievous tone to her voice and light in her eyes. I barked out a chuckle or two.

"Yeah, fine, just thinking about AJ, I will have to talk to her soon," speaking in a whisper into Julie's ear so no wolves could overhear, "I think there is something she's not telling us." I could feel Julie stiffening below me.

"Just be careful Jake, everyone in the pack is so smitten with her already, and she has told us a lot of her secrets. You will be treading on already thin ice."

"Thank God I know how to skate." I said smirking and trying – unsuccessfully – to wiggle my eyebrows like Quil, making Julie burst out into laughter. She patted my arm in a comforting gesture before turning to everyone else. Reassuring me that, if only for today, we were once again safe.


	10. What happens when you race

All Characters and everything goes to SM, I only own Sarah and AJ.

Chapter 10 – What happens when you race

J(Jake)POV

"Okay, so _everyone_ is clear on the rules? We're running from Sam's house, to the treaty line, then double back to Sam's house." Embry clarified, sending Quil a stern look.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Quil said, looking around innocently, "I would _never_ cheat!" Amongst the snickers and guffaws throughout the pack, Embry rolled his eyes.

"Right, okay Quil, whatever. So on my mark,

"Get set."

"WAIT," Quil hollered, "Can I go in my wolf form? Or is this a two-legged race?"

"Don't be a smart ass Quil, use your two legs, you have to at least be equal with AJ," Collin chirped from the front steps of Sam's house. Quil rolled his eyes but complied, slinking down into a starting position.

"He is right Quil, you have to be equal with me," AJ added, turning to smirk towards Quil, who, upon seeing AJ's smirk stood back up and raised his eyebrow towards the gangly girl. "Now seeing as it will be difficult for _that_ to happen, you may want to phase and even then I should give you a head start to make it equal. How about twenty seconds?"

Quil narrowed his eyes as he looked to AJ's face trying to see if she was serious or just bluffing.

"There's no way you're that fast AJ!" Brady said, jumping up to defend his pack mate and the not-so-subtle goading AJ provided. AJ merely shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter what Quil decided to do.

"Sure AJ, I'll phase, but don't say I didn't warn you. Just promise me you won't go crying to Paul when I bet your sorry little but in our race." Her mouth twitched upwards as if she was trying to restrain an involuntary smile as she nodded her head to the conditions. Quil nodded as he left to change into a wolf and came back, eyes glinting mischievously as they both turned to Embry to give the countdown.

"Ready?" at both of their nods Embry continued, "Set?

"GO." Embry said. They both took off in a burst of speed, AJ being ahead of Quil and gaining a lot of distance.

"Phase so we can see what's happening guys." I said as we all phased into our wolves, forming a horseshoe with myself in the middle, looking into the woods though we could see nothing from our vantage points.

With all of us phased in, the pack mind was surprisingly quiet as we only focused on Quil racing AJ. You could see Quil was sprinting his fastest but AJ was still a good hundred feet ahead, Quil was just barely able to see her.

She reached the treaty line and turned around, running right back into Quil's view. As she ran by, she raised her eyebrow and smirked at Quil no doubt thinking _that's all you got?_ Quil growled and dug his paws into the ground throwing him forward to the treaty line before turning around.

_Damn she's fast._ Was the only thing going through our heads as Quil was focusing on not loosing AJ, who by now was a flitting speck in his eyesight. _Probably faster than Leah even._ Though Leah chuffed her disagreement, she knew they were probably correct in their assumption.

AJ was halfway back to the Sam's when Quil felt rather than smelt them.

_Leeches._ We all growled simultaneously before seeing one of the male nomads jumping from tree to tree above AJ, about to pounce down from above as the other two followed him, their scents no doubt being hidden from the wolves.

The race quickly forgotten as the leech jumped down, landing right on AJ, causing her to collapse on the ground, and pining her up against a nearby tree.

_Leah, Embry, go around from the left. Sam, Paul, the right. Brady and Seth go around to flank Quil. Jared watch the imprints, get them to safety if any of the three leeches leave. Collin, you and I are going head on. Got it? __**Go.**_

We all howled and set off, hoping one of us could make it there before the leech killed her.

APOV

_Okay, __**Ow.**_

Was my first coherent thought after this vamp jumped me, I could hear my joints protest as the vamp tried to cut off my circulation. The other two quickly flanking him, boxing me in from any wolves coming to the rescue.

"We're going to have to make this quick before your little _mutts_ get here to spoil our fun." The vamp crooned, his red eyes growing steadily darker as the seconds past.

"But don't worry, we haven't forgotten your sister, and will be back and we'll stretch out her death enough for the two of you. I have a feeling that she's a screamer." The leech to my right stated turning to flash his teeth at me before focusing back on the foliage.

The seconds were passing like hours as the vamp slowly neared my throat as I thought about what to do. The wolves would not be here soon enough if this vamp was just going to rip right into me, my death was seemingly imminent as my oxygen was being cut off.

Now would be the perfect time to flame up, but did I _want_ that? It would give away perhaps our only surprise that these vamps do not know about, but if I did not use it, I would be dead. I could try to throw them off as I am stronger, but that would result in a broken hand for a week at least.

Upon hearing the desperate howl of the wolves, Paul's reaching my ears above the rest my decision was solidified.

Q(Quil)POV

I had about four more seconds until I could reach AJ, the others at least another thirty. There was no way we could make it in time. I can already see AJ gasping for air as her lungs struggle with the vamp clutching her windpipe. I growled and dug my paws into the ground, willing myself to run faster if not for Paul's imprint being threatened, but for the little girl whose eyes met mine for the briefest second, portraying her encompassing fear.

She was not only staring down leeches, but the very ones that have haunted her nightmares for years. These leeches were responsible for the death of not only her parents, but the majority of her family tree.

As I inched closer to the scene, I felt immense heat, a blue light blazing through my vision, causing me to go blind for that one second.

I could hear the leeches screaming as the light enveloped them.

Just as suddenly as the light came, it disappeared. The two nomads that were on both sides of her were several feet away from her, looking in horror to their accomplice, the scentless leech. Several of his skin layers had burnt off, fifth degree burns by the looks of it coated his entire body. His healing capabilities seemed to be trying to heal him quickly, but they were severely damaged and it was proceeding much slower than usual.

In that split second, as the scentless was writing on the ground, the other two looking, AJ made a mad dash for it. It was then I realized she was actually holding back on me while we raced. She was gone from my view in-between blinks, seemingly disappearing from my sight within seconds.

From Jake's mind, I could see AJ running towards him, looking just shattered. A look of utter devastation on her face as she ran back towards Sam's house. She ran into the house and slammed the door upstairs though Jared's mind. Her cries ringing out clearly into the afternoon sky. Each noise causing the pack to both shudder and resolve to end this once and for all.

It seemed to click onto the other vampires faces as they noticed they were being surrounded, the two took off, climbing the trees and heading towards the ocean. Embry Leah and Seth quickly changing their courses to follow the other two to first beach, hoping to intercept them before they could swim away.

The scentless leech was on the ground, his burns having progressed into second degree, was sluggishly starting to stand. I rapidly clamped down on one of his legs throwing it off into the forest. The leech stumbled and fell back onto the ground. Paul and Collin joined the scene next, each grabbing an arm and ripping them off, a sound like sheet metal being ripped emitted from the vamp as wildlife within hearing distance scurried away as fast as they can.

I latched onto his head tugging it from its body and throwing it towards Collin, who phased to start the fire, collecting leech pieces as he went.

I left the remaining parts of the leech to Paul, who immediately started to rip them up into indiscernible pieces for the pain they caused his mate.

The taste of leech still strong in my mouth I spat at ground trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

All the wolves, at this point, having reached us, rolled their eyes at my antics, some even chastising me in their head, as I acted 'immature' as I licked the grass trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

_I don't care what you say, this shit tastes nasty._

_Quil, now is either the time or place to do this. The other two leeches escaped into the water, Seth, Leah, and Embry followed them a few miles out, but I told them to turn around, they'll be back eventually. _Growls echoed through the pack, some in anger for the leeches getting away, and others in the threat that they will be coming back.

I rolled my eyes but acquiesced as I sat on my haunches, watching the leech burn up with my fellow pack mates.

_Uh guys? _Jared thought hesitantly,_ AJ isn't crying anymore, and I hear her shuffling downstairs._

_ Everyone head back to Sam's_ Jake echoed through the pack mind as we all sprinted off to Sam's in hopes that we would ensure our newest pack member that she was alright.

APOV

When I made it to the front door of Emily's, having heard Jared's bark of approval, I could only assume a vamp was killed, most likely the scentless one, as the other two were fine enough to run away, I tried to compose myself before opening the door. The sheer amount of noise on the other side indicated that all the wolves were back home and heading towards the front door.

I threw the door open and jumped into whoever's arms that reached to catch me. Instantly feeling at home I knew it was Paul.

After a minute where he not only assessed my injuries but also tried to smother me to death while hugging me, the rest of the pack grew increasingly agitated as they couldn't see for themselves that I was fine.

I patted Paul's arm in silent conversation as he put me down only for me to look back to the pack, their anxious eyes meeting my puffy red eyes and sniffling face. I tried to give them a watery smile for reassurance, but their smiles back, if any indication, showed how much I failed in that smile.

I decided that maybe humour was the best way to go instead. Sniffling one last time to get all the mucus out of my airways, I opened my mouth to speak in a voice, albeit a slightly shaky voice, but a voice nevertheless.

"So I guess I was faster than you Quil, huh?" Upon seeing the is-she-crazy looks the pack was throwing my way, the cough as Paul covered up his laughter, I smiled involuntarily, looking towards them to see what they would say.

"I guess you were." He managed to say after several minutes of gaping like a fish. My silent nod in acceptance to both me being faster, and the silent question that was hanging in the air of _am I all right_ was answered as Seth, Collin, and Brady stepped forward. Picking me up, much to the protest of Paul; if growling could count as a protest, hugging me, and shouting our rapid-fire statements and questions.

"That was awesome."

"Totally cool."

"Are you alright?"

"Think you could teach me?"

"Don't be stupid Collin she can't _teach_ you, she was born with it. Just like we can't _teach_ her to explode into a wolf!"

"Well how would you know Brady, maybe she _can_!" Collin looked towards me with hope-filled eyes, him practically pleading that I say yes.

I giggled but shook my head in a negative fashion. He pouted but nodded in acceptance. They put me down and soon Quil, Embry, Jake, Jared, and Leah surrounded me. Leah gathered my up in a hug where she whispered that she was so glad I was okay. The others all settled for rubbing or patting my back, head, or limbs. All of them praising my speed and Jake mentioned how well I handled the situation. I made a mental note to speak to him later about the 'situation' but right now, I was content just to bask in my pack, showering me with their love.

That is, anyways, until my stomach grumbled louder than Quil can belch. Seth, Collin, and Brady erupted into laughter as everyone else chuckled. For once my cheeks started to redden, causing Quil to scream out.

"Are you _blushing_ Miss AJ?!" All heads whipped to me, whether in amusement or sheer shock I was indeed blushing I nodded and lowered my head.

"I guess I am," I said modestly. As Quil started to make fun of me, I whipped my head up and smirked at him. His mockery stopping in an instant as he gulped to face the consequences.

"I suppose beating your ass in a race really builds up an appetite." He narrowed his eyes at me, as the entire back, void Quil, starting laughing at their pack mate's expense.

"Oh hardy har har. Looks like we got a comedian in the building." He grumbled as everyone was _still_ laughing at him. "Let's go get your food." He said heading towards the house, chuckles still being emitted every occasionally as they all sat down to enjoy the food that was made for after the race.

I shared a look with Sarah over the table, a silent conversation where I agreed to tell her everything about my day when we got back home. She nodded in agreement and quickly turned her attention back to her food. All of us were quiet as we shovelled bite after bite of Emily's food into our mouths. Only once when everyone finished did someone decide to break the silence,

"So how about a rematch?" Quil quipped.


End file.
